Why Did You Hurt Me?
by TruthXliesXtruth
Summary: It was an accident. She never meant to hurt anyone. It all just happened. They all thought it was the end. But little did they know it was just the beginning.
1. Babysitting

"What time do ya think they'll be back

"What time do ya think they'll be back?" Luna asked Cassie as she looked out the dark window. Logan and John where already an hour late and they had to come before it was too late.

"Relax, Luna," Cassie told her friend. "The Smiths never come home before midnight, and it's only eight. John and Logan still have time to get here."

Cassie had been babysitting for the Smiths twice a week at 6:30 for about five months now. They had a little baby named Jay who slept all the time. The job was pretty easy; Cassie would just read or watch TV until 12 or 1AM while the Smiths were gone. The only problem with this job was the Smiths were extremely strict and never let Cassie invite any of her friends to keep her company. However, that didn't mean Cassie didn't have her friends over anyway. She almost always invited her three best friends Luna, a tall girl with tan skin and purple dyed hair that (as strange as it sounds) actually looked great on her, it went with her purple eyes, Logan, a tall, blond, lanky skater boy with skin as white as paper, and John, a shorter boy with black curly hair, eyes that were so dark, they looked black, and dark skin.

Cassie on the other hand, was a normal height girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. She actually looked a lot like Logan. Anytime they went out, people thought they were twins.

"Man, would it kill those guys to come to something on time for once?" Luna asked when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Apparently," Cassie said as she opened to the door to see Logan and John standing in the doorway. "Finally," She sighed as she let the two boys in.

"What took you guys so long?" Luna said.

"We had things to do," Logan told them.

"You got lost didn't you?" Cassie asked.

"Of course," John said with a laugh.

"Nice," Luna said as she threw a pillow at him.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Logan said as he jumped to the couch. "I mean, besides being tortured by looking at Cassie's face."

"Logan!" Cassie yelled hitting him with a pillow.

"Seriously, did you steal that from a dog or something?" Logan went on obnoxiously.

"Could you be any more of an ass?" Luna asked.

"Probably," Logan said with a chuckle. "But you guys are my friends so I'll be nice, even though you're all total losers."

"God, why do we hang out with you?" Cassie muttered.

"Can we please do something?" John asked, clearly board from the conversation. "Oh, by the way, guys, there's something I forgot to tell you!"

"The Smiths!" Cassie yelled, looking out the window before he could say anymore, "You guys have to get out of here before I get fired!"

"Crap," Luna muttered as she, Logan, and John quickly headed for the back door. As they ran, Luna tripped over the rug and landed on Logan. As he fell he grabbed John's shirt whose head was rammed into the wall as he fell.

"Ow," John muttered.

"Wait!" Cassie yelled, still looking out the window. "Never mind, it's just some guy making a turn in the driveway!"

"Dude, that rug is trying to kill me!" Luna said as she sat back up. "I've tripped over it a million times this week!"

"I think _you're_ trying to kill _me_!" John yelled. "I've gotten hurt about 126 times this month because of you."

"You've kept track?" Cassie asked.

"Duh," John said, standing up. He looked at the two girls who were staring at him. "What…? You guys don't keep track of all the people who hurt you?"

"Not really," Luna said.

"Hey, Logan!" Cassie yelled once she noticed he was still lying on the ground, his blue eyes where closed. "Get up."

"I think he's dead," Luna stated as she looked down at him. "Hey, Logan, you dead?"

"C'mon, man," John said, gently kicking he's friend's side, "quite playing."

"He's dead." Luna said. "Let's take his cash!"

"Sweet," Cassie said as Luna shoved her hand in Logan's pocket trying to take his wallet, however, Logan quickly opened his eyes and grabbed Luna's wrist.

"Hell no!" He screamed as he jumped up.

"Bummer, he's alive," Cassie said, "now we can't take his wallet."

"Gee, thanks," Logan said with a roll of his eyes. "You guys are such great friends."

"No problem, buddy," John said laughing.

"So, what were you going to tell us, John?" Cassie remembered.

"Huh?" John asked before he suddenly realized what she was talking about. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Smart," Luna commented. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Blowing up the world!" Logan yelled, Luna giggled at his answer.

"Hey, what time is it?" John asked.

"Um, 9:00," Cassie answered, "Why?"

"Shit!" John yelled as he headed for the door, "I just remembered I gotta get back! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Kay, see ya," Logan yelled, when it suddenly hit him, "Wait! John! You're my ride home!" However, it was too late. John had already left. "Damn."

"Ha-ha, you can't get home," Luna sung happily, "You are trapped here! You're gonna die!"

"Yeah, keep singing, Luna," Logan said, "'Cause, you're my ride home now."

"Dude, I think you're hallucinating because I would never help you," Luna told him as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Cassie muttered, "sure you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't," Luna told her, "Why would I?"

"I think you know why," Cassie said with a smirk.

"Wait, what are we talking 'bout?" Logan asked dimly.

Before anyone could answer, the three heard loud banging from the back door. They then heard the door slowly open and heavy footsteps begin to move.

"What was that?" Luna asked with fear in her voice. They listened as the footsteps came closer.

"Shh," Cassie quickly said as she moved silently to the kitchen, got a large knife, and walked back. "Stay here," She whispered to Logan and Luna, "and don't say anything." With that she slowly and quietly walked to the back door.

It was dark; she was just barely able to see anything. Cassie felt beads of sweat appear on her forehead and her body tremble. She was about to turn around and tell herself it was nothing when she heard the footsteps walking towered her, fast.

Cassie felt herself shut her eyes and with a loud scream, stabbed the person. She felt her hand take the knife out of the person as they let out a loud, blood curdling scream, then stabbed him again. She began doing this again and again until the person fell to the ground—limp. She then knew he was dead, but at the same time, knew it wasn't the end.


	2. Why Did You Hurt Me

Cassie awoke with a scream

Cassie awoke with a scream. She looked around the darkened room in fear. Her breath grew heavy as thoughts ran through her mind. _Where am I? _She wondered. Her mind began to clear, as she became more awake. _I'm in my room._ She realized. _It was just a dream. _

_It wasn't just a dream,_ A little voice in the back of her mind told her. _It was real. You killed someone. That person was dead because of you. _

It was then when her memory returned to her. He broke in. John's friend, Bobby broke in. She hadn't realized it was he though. She had no idea it was Bobby, she didn't even know John invited Bobby. She didn't know the door was open. It was so dark. She didn't know what she was doing.

Cassie remembered the look on Luna and Logan's face. The looks of fear. Logan had just stood there, unable to move from shock. Luna had begun screaming. Cassie had done the same.

It had all happened so fast. Next thing Cassie knew, the three where sitting before a cop, telling him all that had happened. Cassie didn't even remember coming home and getting into bed that night.

Hard to believe that it was only a few hours ago. It felt like an eternity.

Cassie laid her head back on her pillow, trying to push that night away as far as she could, however it was no use. That night kept coming back. Everytime she shut her eyes she just saw Bobby's face, frozen in fear. She saw the bloody knife in her hands.

Her eyes shop back open. Cassie sat up, and looked at the time. 2:56AM. She wonder what Luna or Logan were doing.

Or John. Cassie just realized he didn't even know his friend was dead! _What will he think when he hears _I'm _the one who killed him? _Cassie wondered. _Maybe he'll understand, _She hoped. _Maybe he'll understand it was self-defense. That I thought someone was breaking in!_

Cassie sat there in the dark silently for a few minutes before deciding she needed human contact with someone. She quickly picked up her phone and called the one person who would be up and three in the morning.

"Hello?" Luna said from the other line. Cassie could hear music blasting from the background.

"Hey, Luna," Cassie said, trying to hide her fear from that night. "It's Cassie."

"Hi, Cassie, what's up?" Luna said. Something in her voice seemed different. She almost seemed _distracted._ "You okay?" Cassie asked.

"Could be asking you the same thing," Luna told her. "You're never up this late."

"What's up?" Cassie asked her.

"It's just…" Cassie found her friend begin to trail off.

"Your upset about what happened today?" Cassie guessed.

"Yeah," Luna said. "Yeah, that's it. Same with you?"

"Luna, I killed a person!" Cassie said a little louder then she had meant, but for some reason, she couldn't stop. "If not for me, Bobby would still be okay! I mean Bobby never even did anything wrong! How could I have done that!"

"Cassie. Cassie! CASSIE!" Luna yelled into the phone. "Calm down! Listen, it wasn't your fault about Bobby! It was dark! You couldn't see!"

"I know. It's just. I donno…" Cassie muttered.

"Look. I know it's bad, now, but everything will be fine. Listen. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye," Cassie said just before the music in the background ended. Suddenly, she was alone again. Cassie hung up the phone and sighed.

She looked around the small room. She had never realized how oddly the shadows bounced off the walls. How loud the small creaks where. She suddenly felt fear surround herself again.

_I'll go back to bed,_ she told herself. _When I wake up everything will be fine. _

Cassie carried herself back to her bed. She reached over her small nightstand to turn off her lamp when she saw a small envelope sitting on it. In big, bold, black letters it said _Cassie_

_Who put this here?_ Cassie wondered as she slowly opened it and read the letter. She felt her hands begin to tremble as she read the letter. Her eyes widened as the paper fell from her shaking hands. The words on the paper ran through her mind over and over. _Why did you hurt me?_


End file.
